Like a Man
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Despite seeing his resolution, Nagisa's mother still insists on trying to keep him feminine. Tired of it all, Nagisa decides to show his mother just how much of a man he is...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom or any of its characters.  
Warning: Lemon! Incest! Don't like, don't read!**

 _ **Like a Man**_

 **The Assassination Classroom; 3:05 PM**

Class had dismissed and the students were packing their things for the trek home down the mountain. Everyone was chatting and/or trying to take potshots at Korosensei. However, as he dodged the wild stabs and shots, the yellow octopus noticed that one of his students seemed troubled.

Nagisa almost jumped out of his skin when Korosensei suddenly appeared in front of him. "Why the long face, Nagisa? You did remarkably well today in our pop-quiz," the artificial lifeform said.

"Thank you, Korosensei," the blue-haired boy said. "It's just…well…."

The redhead Karma walked over to the pair, interested in what was going on. "What, Nagisa? Don't tell me your mom is still giving you crap?"

Reluctantly, Nagisa nodded his head. "I know that she's come to terms with me being more independent. She's acting much nicer and has stopped flying off the handle now. Still…still…."

"What is it, Nagisa?" Korosensei asked, hoping to get to the bottom of what was wrong with his student.

Sighing, Nagisa reached into his bag and pulled out several girlish hairpins. "She keeps buying me dresses and stuff. I don't think she can literally let go of trying to make me female…" he lamented sadly. "When we went to the mall yesterday I had to practically pull her away from the dress stores."

"I see," Korosensei said. "It would seem that your mother hasn't been able to kick that habit yet…."

Karma put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You should try to prove your masculinity, Nagisa. Do something that'll show her that you're not a girl."

"Karma's right," Korosensei said while nodding. "You've proven your independence. Just like that time, you have to prove to your mother who you are."

"Yeah…" Nagisa understood what his teacher and friend were saying but there was one problem. "How do I do that?" he asked.

Korosensei put a tentacle-hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "You're a brilliant student, Nagisa. Whatever decision you come up with will undoubtedly be the right one." Korosensei looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh! You two had best hurry! You'll miss the train back to your homes!"

Nodding, the blue-haired boy and redhead walked out of the classroom. Nagisa was quiet as he walked down the mountain, his thoughts a flurry of ideas. He didn't really know how to get his mother to stop her attempts to make him look feminine. He was too scrawny to try to impress her that he had the body of a man. It was times like this he wished his father were here. It was when his parents had split that Nagisa's mother had become obsessed with her vision of guiding (controlling) Nagisa's life in the direction she wanted it. ' _I guess she became obsessed because she felt unloved and didn't have a man in her life…'_ he mused.

An idea came to him as he walked. It was a dark one that he tried to push away but like a haunting spirit it just kept coming back to him. ' _No. There's no way that could work…'_ he kept telling himself. ' _And I'm pretty sure she'd kill me if I tried that.'_

Still, the thought persisted all the way until he made it home….

 _ **Later that night….  
**_ **Shiota House; 12:50 AM**

Nagisa sat up in bed, unable to sleep. He looked into the chair next to his bed that had another dress his mother acquired for him before quickly apologizing. It was clear to Nagisa that his mother was not intentionally doing this but she was doing it out of instinct and habit. "Maybe…maybe I should go talk to her…" he said, getting out of bed.

As it turned out, Nagisa's mother, Hiromi, was also awake. When Nagisa opened the door to her room he found her mother sitting up and looking out the window, taking in the sight of the permanent crescent moon. "Nagisa, sweetie," she said when her son walked into the room. "What's the matter? Did you have trouble sleeping?" she asked. "Here, come here, Nagisa."

The blue-haired boy crawled into bed and sat next to her. "Sorry, Mom…I just…" he struggled to find words. He didn't know exactly how to tell his mother how he was feeling.

Unfortunately, Hiromi mistook his silence for something else. "It's okay, Nagisa," she wrapped her arm around her son and pulled him close, his face pressing against her bosom. "Rest easy, Nagisa. Mommy's here for you," she said sweetly. Nagisa could feel his strength and resolve begin to fade as Hiromi ran a hand through his long, blue hair, lulling him to sleep. "Sleep, my little girl…" she absentmindedly said.

That woke Nagisa up and helped him steel his courage. "Mom…you called me a girl again…" he said, looking up at his mother with hurt eyes.

Realizing her mistake, Hiromi hugged her son. "I'm sorry, Nagisa! Old habits die hard."

Being so close to his mother made Nagisa's head spin. He'd never thought of doing what he was about to do before until today but he knew that he had to do something in order to get his mother to see that he was a man. And to him, there was only one way to do it: he had to be the man in her life.

Hiromi was taken by surprise when Nagisa sat up and scooted closer to her. "Mom…I've noticed how lonely you are…I wanted to do something to let you know I'm here for you…and to show you that I'm not a girl…"

Putting her hands on her son's shoulders, Hiromi tried to put on her best smile but the determined look in Nagisa's eyes unnerved her. "Nagisa, I'm not lonely. I have you. I know you're here for me."

"I know…" Nagisa replied as he put his own hands on his mother's shoulders. "That's why…I want to prove I'm a man to you…." As he spoke, he neared his mother, his heart pounding away.

"Nagi-" Hiromi gasped as her son kissed her on the lips. This wasn't some quick platonic kiss from a child to his mother, this was a kiss meant for lovers. She freed herself from Nagisa's lips and put her hands on his shoulders. "Nagisa, what do you think you're doing?" she demanded. "I'm your mother. You don't do stuff like this with your mother!"

"Maybe, but I need to show you just how much of a man I am. And…" he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. "I'm going to prove it like a man should. By making you mine."

Hiromi once again gasped as Nagisa kissed her. She was in awe of her son as his tongue entered her mouth, enticing her tongue with his. ' _Oh my goodness! He's a better kisser than his father! Where in the world did he learn to do this?'_

Nagisa hoped that Bitch-Sensei would be proud at how good a kisser he'd become. His hand gently caressed his mother's cheek while he skillfully used his tongue to earn a slight moan from his mother. He put his hands on his mother's shoulders and slowly pushed her down onto her back. Laying on top of her, Nagisa sighed in contentment as he went back for a third kiss. His hands slid into his mothers and interlaced with her fingers.

' _I shouldn't! He's my son! It's so wrong! And yet…why…'_ Hiromi thought as she felt her body respond to the blue-haired boy's advances, ' _Why does my body feel this way? This…craving? His kiss…it's making me feel dizzy.'_ When she pulled away, Hiromi rolled her head back and let her son attack her neck. Nagisa peppered his mother's neck lovingly with kisses until he noticed how her hands were running through his blue hair. "Mom…I-"

Hiromi silenced her son with a kiss of her own. She had no clue why but being held and kissed by her own child was making her feel heavenly. When she broke the kiss she noticed that Nagisa was busy unbuttoning her nightshirt. Once the last button was freed, Nagisa slowly pulled his mother's shirt apart and stared down at Hiromi's bosom. His mother didn't exactly have Bitch-Sensei tits but she wasn't exactly an A-cup either.

Sitting up, Nagisa pulled off his shirt, revelaing his lean body. Hiromi almost chuckled at her son's attmpets to prove his masuculintiy; his body certainly didn't match his words. Half-naked, the boy laid back on top of his mother, kissing her once again as her breasts rubbed against his chest. This time Hiromi met her son's tongue in the middle and they made a lewd dance of it as Nagisa started to rub his body against hers. Heat blossomed in Hiromi's chest which was made even hotter when Nagisa wrapped his lips around his mother's tongue and started to suck on it. ' _My mind is going blank! I can't…think…straight…Nagisa…'_ she thought as she looked deep into her son's eyes.

Nagisa stared right back at his mother and saw what he'd been hoping for: longing. "Mom, tonight, I'm gonna make you feel good. Like a man," he declared.

As Nagisa sat up and got between his mother's legs, Hiromi stared up at him and felt her womanhood moisten. ' _My son…is making me wet. Oh god…I'm so turned on!'_

Gripping the hem of his mother's pants, Nagisa pulled them away along with her underwear, tossing them to the floor. Nagisa froze when he stared at his mother's body. Korosensei had taught them about anatomy but his mother's nude body was far more tantalizing than any textbook diagram. Her flat, smooth stomach glistened with her sweat in the moonlight while her smooth, wide hips rubbed together. His gaze became fixed with his mother's womanhood, her pink lips wet while a small patch of hair rested above it. Knowing he'd gone too far to back out now, Nagisa steeled his nerves and reached for his own pants.

Never in Hiromi's life had she ever thought of son as a man in any regard; even though she'd seen his resolve and independence she thought of her son as small in terms of the average men in all accounts. That…was a preconception which died a fitting death as soon as her son pulled his pants down.

It didn't surprise Hiromi that her son was erect considering that they'd been making out while topless and grinding against each other. What _did_ surprise her was the eight-inch shaft that bobbed out of his pants. ' _How…in the world?'_ Hiromi thought, her face turning pink. ' _His father wasn't even that big!'_

Putting aside his nervousness, Nagisa crawled back on top of Hiromi and laid down on top of her. Hiromi's breath hitched as her son's manhood rubbed agsint her thigh. "Nagisa…" she breathed, kissing her son's forehead. Cupping her breasts, Nagisa leaned down and licked his mother's nipples, alternating from one to the next. "Oh…" her head rolled back as she struggled to contain herself. Her nipples were so sensitive and Nagsia's licking was making her head spin.

Hiromi's nipple left Nagsia's mouth with a pop before he went lower. When he reached his mother's pussy, he leaned down and breathed on it, satisfied with his mother's squirming. "Does this feel good, Mom?" he asked as he ran a finger against her entrance.

"Yes…" Hiromi moaned, the wrongness of it all making it feel even hotter. "Stick…stick your finger inside me, Nagisa," she quietly pleaded. Her hands fondled her tender breasts while Nagisa slid his index finger inside her cooch. "Yes...just like that," she moaned.

Remembering all of the subtle innuendos Bitch-Sensei made, Nagisa leaned forward and gently licked the sensitive nub above her dripping lips. Hiromi arched her back and gasped at her son's sensual teasing. Pressure began to build inside her and she flet that pressure increase as Nagisa, emboldened by his mother's moans, slid a second finger into her cunt. "Don't stop…" she whispered. Her hands grabbed Nagisa's head and pushed him against her muff as she felt her body begin to tingle. "Nagisa, you're gonna make me cum!" When Nagisa slid a third finger into her and rubbed her G-spot. "Ahhhh!" she cried out as the pressure inside her exploded.

Nagisa watched in fascination as his mother orgasmed in front of him. He sat up and pumped his fingers in and out of her vigorously, drinking in the sight of his mother's face twisting from rampant pleasure. His hand became soaked as the MILF gushed all over it. He hesitantly took his hand out of her and licked the tip of his fingers. ' _Wow…Mom actually tastes kinda good,'_ he noted before licking his hand clean.

Hiromi watched as her son licked her juices clean off of his hand before staring down at his manhood. With bated breath, she reached out and wrapped her hand around the soft shaft. A smile spread across the mother's lips as Nagisa gasped in ecstasy. Sitting up, she gently stroked her son's shaft while pressing her lips against his. Her legs wrapped around him and pulled him against her. Nagisa ran his hands through his mother's hair as they basked in the immoral pleasure of it all. His tongue danced with his mother's as her hand stroked him. Hiromi ran a thumb across the head of Nagisa's long shaft, smearing the pre-cum that was dripping. As they broke the kiss, Nagisa put his hands on his mother's shoulders. "Mom…I'm gonna make you mine," he said adamantly.

"Yes…" Hiromi whispered into his ear, rubbing her breasts into his chest. "Do it. Show me how much of a man you are," she demanded. In all her years she'd never felt so lustful for a single person. Now, however, she wanted her son in a way that she'd never thought she would. Laying back down on the bed, Hiromi spread her legs and gestured for her son to take her.

Taking deep breaths, Nagisa gripped his manhood and pressed the tip into the entrance of his mother's pussy. As it slid in, the young man gasped from the hot tightness that was his mother's wet walls. He'd never imagined that a woman's pussy could feel so good. Hiromi moaned as her son filled her pussy up with his long cock. As he reached the base, Hiromi contemplated the fact that the best lover she had was her son. Cupping his mother's face, Nagisa kissed her before moving inside her.

Mother and son moaned into each other's mouths as they became lovers. Nagisa's movements were slow but his cock was so long that every thrust threatened to make Hiromi gush again. Having never been intimate since Nagisa's father left, Hiromi's pussy was tight around her son's cock. "Mmmhhh!" she moaned. Her legs wrapped around Nagisa's waist and she clung to her son's small body.

"Mom…" Nagisa moaned as he pumped his cock in and out of his mother. "You feel good."

"So do you," Hiromi moaned in response. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard, Nagisa," Hiromi pleaded, losing herself to the madness of lust.

Hearing his own mother talk dirty was an amazing turn-on for Nagisa. His small hips slammed into his mother as he filled her with his cock. His balls smacked against Hiromi's asshole while he rubbed her sensitive spots again and again. The bed shook as Nagisa made love to his mother. He didn't care how wrong it was. He no longer cared what his friends, his teachers or even Korosensei would think of him. He was going to fuck his mother like a man!

"Mom!" he panted as he pumped into her faster. He reached down and cupped Hiromi's breasts, enjoying the soft and firm feel of them. "I…I feel so good!" he moaned. He could feel something building inside him and it spurred his body to move faster. "I'm gonna blow!" Being a virgin, Nagisa's endurance was as thin as his body and the utter bliss that was his mother's cunt was too good to endure.

But Hiromi was just as close. For so long she'd abstained from sex in order to raise Nagisa in her direction. Now, her control and her body was now in Nagisa's hands. And it felt good. "Me too!" Hiromi dragged her nails down her son's back as her body began to tingle again. "Yes! YES!" she shrieked, her son's blue hair becoming white as her vision blurred. "Cum with me, Nagisa! CUM WITH MEEEE!"

Nagisa threw his head back and let out a loud moan as he climaxed in unison with his mother. Hiromi clung to the small boy as he filled her pussy. She couldn't remember if today was a safe day or not but for the moment, all she wanted to do was bask in the heat of her son's essence.

Minutes passed as the two lovers caressed each other's bodies while gluing their lips together. Hiromi's hands explored her son's hair while he gently rocked against her. When they finally parted for need of air, Hiromi smiled up at her son. "Wow, Nagisa…you really are a man," she rubbed her stomach, cooing as his cock moved inside her. "If this is how you get when I buy you dresses then I think I'll buy you some more."

"You sure?" Nagisa asked. He smiled gently as he laid on top of his mother. "I might just have to punish you more, you know."

"I think I'll look forward to it," Hiromi chuckled. "I don't think I can look at you as my son anymore, Nagisa…."

Ashamed at himself for having intercourse with his mother, Nagisa looked away with shame-filled eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry, Mom. I know I shouldn't have but I-"

Hiromi silenced her son with a finger to his lips. Turning his head back to face her, she merely smiled lovingly at her only son. "No, I think I can only look at you as my man."

The words lifted the guilt off of Nagisa's heart and he responded by pulling out of her and laid down next to her. The two cuddled together and kissed softly. "Mom…" he whispered, his hand cupping her breast. "I want to make you feel good some more…."

"I do too…" Hiromi responded, gripping Nagisa's softened manhood.

Smiling, Nagisa got back on top of his mother….

 _ **Weeks later….  
**_ **Shiota House**

"I'm home!" Nagisa called out as he entered the house. School had gone well, other than another day of failed assassinations.

"Oh hi, Nagisa!" Hiromi called out from the kitchen. "I'm in the middle of making dinner. I bought you something while I was at the mall."

Curious, Nagisa saw something laid out on the dining room table and saw that it was a red dress. The boy merely chuckled. "I guess I'll need to punish Mom again…" he said as he headed for the kitchen. Walking inside, he saw a sight that took his breath away. His mother stood with her back to him and wore nothing but an apron. Walking up behind her, he turned his mother around and kissed her. "Hello, Mom. I see you got me another dress again."

"Yes," Hiromi smiled slyly. "I was hoping you'd show me that you didn't need it…."

Nagisa smiled as he undid his mother's apron….

The End


End file.
